1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pillow or cushion for kneeling, and more particularly, to a pillow or cushion having knee pads for supporting the knees of a user while in a kneeling position
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many people who pray in a kneeling position. This position can be uncomfortable if done over a protracted period of time, interfering with the comfort and concentration of the worshiper. It is known that kneeling on a pad or cushion will alleviate some of the discomfort.
It is, however, an object of this invention to provide a cushion, or pillow, that provides additional support and cushioning effect to the knees of the user to make the worshiping experience more pleasant.